White Day: A Ghost School Tragedy
White Day: A Ghost School Tragedy was one of first versions of White Day to ever be released and the second version in the development cycle. This is the earliest version of the game that exists. The differences in the game are quite drastic, though not as drastic as in White Day: Blood Festival/Party of Blood. Differences to the final game: #When the game first begins you will see Seong-ah standing alone itching(?) herself from the cold weather, she will first say that you scared her and the dialogue goes on ... #Seong-Ah's appearance along with the other girls (Ji-Hyon) are slightly different but the most change is done to her head and hands, in the final game the face is overall more defined as well as the lips, and are real-time animated, while in this version the characters head model has no defined lips but instead uses animated textures to imitate the animation, as well as their hands which look blocky when compared to the defined 3D Hands in the final version. #Most of the classes are empty and has no chairs nor tables nor light switches, as well as the reception room which is 90% empty. #The area where you see Na-yeong's ghost death/hung scene is slightly different, there is an exit door which cant be used, the windows are a bit different and there's no rain outside, the shock scene is not there but somewhere else. #Drink machines / Soya Machines cannot be used. #No coins can be found throughout the game either ... #The pen item and memos (save points) are not there, perhaps removed as it's a demo version. #There's a beta "Illuminated stick" item which was removed from the final version of the game and possibly replaced with the matches, this item can be found in the home economics room / cooking practice room. however it cannot be used even if you press the "use" button, strangely ... #The Machine room will not go back to the fine looking like room as in final, it will instead remain as it is. #The beta version of the game dialogue can be found in data/dialog.txt only the few parts of the dialog with Seong-Ah and Ji-Hyun are translated, the rest remains in Korean but can be translated when the encoding is set to Korean, this includes possibly cut content like the pregnant girl which had an abortion and committed suicide, therefore the voice of a crying baby and a woman can be heard. #A lot of beta content can be found in this beta version/demo including a locked out Multiplayer version of the game which was removed on later versions of the final game, the files remain intact along with the code, it's unknown if it can be unlocked on this demo or earlier versions of the final game. #There is an golden locket that has picture of Na-yeong and a mirror inside. It can be seen only if you look inside data--> item folder. At back of locket, Na-yeong wrote, or rather carved, "To My Lovely Sister, So-Yeong". There isn't any scene or way to obtain the locket in game however... #Also if you check obj(ect) folder, you can find pictures of an orange cat. Pictures- more likely models supposedly were planned to be in game, but scratched out later. Category:Beta Category:Demo Category:Second Version